<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb Mistake by Drunk_Lich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963391">Dumb Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich'>Drunk_Lich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GMMTV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright-Win</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Win, I think I'm going to confess to my crush.」</p><p>Something shattered as the annoyingly dull text bubble popped itself on Win's phone. What the fuck is this?! Bright always said that he wouldn't confess to his crush! Win thought he'd have all the time in the world! But no! Apparently, some dumbass still wanted to confess to his crush who, apparently, "was too dense to notice" Bright's feelings!</p><p>A groan escaped Win's mouth. Feeling pressure and hopelessness raking up his insides again. His stomach feels like throwing up. God, how hard it is to love a man named Bright Vachirawit.</p><p>Win remembers vividly Bright's fascination whenever he talks about his crush. </p><p>He always described his crush as someone who had the biggest self confidence and the dreamiest eyes that he 'easily gets lost in'. Yeah right, as if Win didn't feel that too. In fact, Bright always had the deepest brown eyes that Win loved staring at. </p><p>It always felt like a calming hypnosis for him, those eyes. Whenever they stared at him from afar, he'd be able to calm down immediately and become confident.</p><p>Bright was his confidence. Win was NOT allowing whoever that bitch of a crush of Bright steal him away, and Win was gonna have to steel his balls and confess now, or else he'd have absolutely 0 chance when Bright dates that crush.</p><p>With a rush, he grabs his car keys and fumbles through his closet, finding some decent clothes. He can't go facing Bright with some shitty clothes!</p><p>Once he found the perfect shirt and pants, he dashes out of his apartment room. He didn't forget to lock, it's better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Win kept droning inside the elevator, thinking of ways to intercept Bright and to delay his confession, when a ding, from his idea or from the elevator sounded off. He rushed to his car, fingers already flitting through his phone and sent a message.</p><p>「Meet up, I'll help you 🤩」</p><p>Win can only cross his fingers and wish for the best.</p><p>Bright's jumpy figure as he stared at the message he just received and the anxiety he suddenly experienced spoke volumes.</p><p>"Fucking Idiot! I already prepared where I was going to confess! I can't say we'll meet up at his favorite place!"</p><p>Bright's swearing only got worse. Why did he have to love a dumbass named Win? God, he's been dropping hints all over, even bluntly describing Win's attributes to him, yet all he got in reply were "oh really?" "You must really like them huh?"</p><p>He groaned. His gaze lingered on the suit he prepared earlier.</p><p>'Guess I won't be wearing that today. God, why does he have to ruin everything for me? First he messed with my heart, then my head, and now my confession?'</p><p>Though it sounded cheesy, Bright really wished Win confesses to him instead, but that seems like a pipe dream, with how dumb that big baby was, Bright would need to get his heart first before they made any progress.</p><p>Another frustrated groan erupted from him before he grabbed a simple tie-dye shirt and black pants. </p><p>Here's to confessing to an idiot then.</p><p>Bright:「Go to Happy Panda's. Let's talk there.」<br/>Win:「OMG PLEASE TREAT ME WITH THEIR NEW PANDA EXPRESS MEAL JUSEYO😭😭🙏」<br/>Win: 「IT HAS THOSE CUTE PANDA RICE ROLLS I NEED TO NOMNOM THEM SO BAD?;29:'€+😭😭😭」<br/>Bright:「Stop texting and driving. Get here, quick.」</p><p>Win's earlier anxiety transformed into giddiness. Finally! He's going to taste those oh so wonderfully cute Panda Rolls! Just the thought made him drool and wish he could push back his confession again.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Win snapped out of his reverie with that wake up call. He still needs to secure his man, and if he has to throw his shame to a flaming hot trashcan, then so be it.</p><p>His grip, though, hardened at the thought of the Panda Bento Box Happy Panda gave away every 30th visit.</p><p>He and Bright were about to complete their 30th today!</p><p>With a screeching halt, his car arrived in front of what he considers as the Holy Land, Happy Panda!</p><p>The cute mascot and overly exaggerated cartoon on the signboard made him sigh in excitement. Oh to eat those sweet Chicken Breasts dipped in Teriyaki sauce~</p><p>His feet quickly skids into the restaurant. Opening the doors, the scent of fried meat, chicken, fish, and many others assaulted his nose. His eyes gazed at the people all chit-chatting and sharing stories, filling the small restaurant with constant noise.</p><p>A lady in Panda Uniform came up to him and asked for a reservation. Win didn't worry though, he and Bright came here so often they knew what to say.</p><p>"Table 12, reserved by Dark Panda." A cheeky grin flashed on Win's face before he was lead to the table.</p><p>He will forever hold it against Bright that he's bound to forever use the Dark Panda alias whenever they reserve a seat here, something he finds amusing and... sweet.</p><p>Win snapped out of his small train of thought when he saw Bright's oh-so-perfect figure staring coldly on to his phone again. Oh to be Bright's tie-dye shirts, which all seem to see the hot muscles he obviously hides.</p><p>"Heeey Dark Panda! Who's that lucky person who's gonna get the oh so hot Bright Vachirawit to confess to them?"</p><p>It hurt to say those words. Win felt like he was spitting poison when those words left his mouth, but he had to carry on with his performance, as usual.</p><p>His performance of supporting Bright's crush. How depressing.</p><p>"Let's finish eating first, I'm kinda hungry."</p><p>An excuse. Bright's back basically created bullets out of sweat for a hobby by now. How the hell could he break his friendship with Win with this stupid confession?! Look at those bunny smiles! He's in his safe space right now and Bright doesn't want to break that! Hell, the moment those bunny teeth entered Bright's vision once more, he had to use his entire willpower to not stand up and kiss him!</p><p>Win pouted in response, not helping Bright's worsening situation.</p><p>He was saved by a familiar face though. Love rushed in and asked their orders, flashing that angelic smile she always had.</p><p>Bright was kinda jealous of her. She and Bright knew each other since they were in highschool, so he knew that the reason why Love could openly smile and be as beautiful as she was now, was because of her girlfriend Film.</p><p>Oh to have the balls those two lesbians have.</p><p>Bright wanted to start the convesation he just murdered, but when his eyes landed on Win's glowing ones, he just lost all function. </p><p>Those eyes always had a smile in them, always gleaming with an innocent light, it's hard not to fall if he had to stare at those eyes.</p><p>"Hello?" Bright snapped out of his trance. </p><p>It was embarrassing to constantly space out in front of Win, but only because it was awkward to suddenly blurt out "I want to marry you" whenever he stared. Who could blame him?! </p><p>"Well- Well I thought about it long and hard, and I can say I've finally gathered the balls to say this. Win, I think I'm ready to confess to my crush."</p><p>Bright was met with silent expectation. Win's eyes seemed to... dim... a bit.</p><p>Though he wonders why.</p><p>"Okay, you know what? I'm so sick and tired of this. Let's get over this." Win announced loudly, garnering a few gazes from the surrounding people.</p><p>Win sucked in a deep breath before looking at Bright once more. When he saw that his lovely husband was indeed ready to hear him, he said with the widest smile,</p><p>"Your crush's a bitch and I'm obviously the one you should date! I've always been here and will forever be! Even in your bed and in the shower!"</p><p>And with that he successfully threw his shame to the trash and faced his problems the way he does, by saying them with the loudest confidence and funniest context.</p><p>A few laughters came from the surrounding people before they all returned to their meals. Those two have been here for so long that anyone who's a regular here wouldn't be surprised by that confession. </p><p>Newbies were shocked though, some homophobes even calling them extremities underneath their breath. However, that wasn't the issue at all.</p><p>No, the issue here is that Win called himself a bitch and also confesed to Bright in one fell swoop. Bright's head kept reeling by now. If earlier, Win fucked up HIS confession, now... Win was confessing to HIM?!</p><p>"Wait! Hold on! I thought I was gonna confess between us two?!" His frustration overpowered his fluttering heart, or maybe it was a defense mechanism.</p><p>"Huh?" Win's innocent question made Bright groan out loud. How fucked up was this day?! And why can't he resist that cute head tilt?!</p><p>"Idiot! I already prepared a venue for where I was going to confess to YOU! I even bought a suit to match! And now you waltz in and confess to ME?! DON'T YOU REALIZE ALL OF MY WASTED EFFORTS SPENT INTO THINKING OF CHEESY PICK-UP LINES OR SWEET JOKES BUT YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A BITCH AND MY BITCH IN ONE SENTENCE?!"</p><p>Their argument was so shallow, but their hearts ran wild by the end of their talk. Who knew that some dumb mistake would tip the scene to this?</p><p>A small giggle broke their attention from one another. Film and Love stood on opposite sides of their table, holding what seemed to be matching Bento Boxes.</p><p>"Mhm, Music!" Love's announcement was immediately followed by the sounds of trumpets used in cheap movies.</p><p>"We, the Panda Cupids, have finally accomplished our jobs! And as a reward to the two lovers we have united, we betroth this God-sent Bento Box! May your love prosper like Yin and Yang!"</p><p>Win's fascination showed that he completely bought the roleplay the two girls presented.</p><p>Bright, however, cannot hide the blush his face held. He can't even hide his completely red ears.</p><p>When the two girls placed the two half-heart boxes, it immediately formed one whole heart that took up at least half the table.</p><p>One side had all Bright's favorite go-tos, all those he always ordered, with Win's favorite dessert sitting on a pedestal in the middle. The second box had all Win's favorite meals, and Bright's favorite cake slice on an elevated plate.</p><p>They gazed at the food, before looking at each other.</p><p>"I still think your crush is a bitch though, you should turn him into your bitch." Win cheekily said, obviously not letting go what Bright said earlier.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then whoever finishes first gets dibs on the dessert on their side while the loser offers theirs as a sign of confession." Bright said daringly, confidence oozing within him.</p><p>Why wouldn't it? He just found out that the boy he's been pining and keeping guard over decided to confess his feelings for him. If he didn't take opportunity and step up, he wouldn't have been called Bright Vachirawit by his mom.</p><p>"No fair!" Win said, but his fingers already held the chopsticks and obviously prepared to dig in the food as quick as possible.</p><p>"Okay, we won't do that. But do you still want to go to where we were supposed to go to? I even bought us tickets." Bright said, pulling up the hidden tickets in his pants.</p><p>"OH MY GOD?! YOU DID NOT!" Win's shock and happiness only made Bright smile wider. He made this boy happy, and so did this idiot to him.</p><p>How great it is to love an idiot like Win Metawin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>